This disclosure relates to a fuel cell plate. In particular, the disclosure relates to a flow field configuration for use with porous bipolar plates, for example.
It is desirable to provide efficient and cost effective fuel cells. Fuel cell bipolar plates are typically fairly expensive components. One reason that bipolar plates are expensive is that they use complex flow geometries, which are created by an end milling machining operation, which is time-consuming and expensive. A less expensive machining operation, such as gang-milling, can be utilized if the flow channels are linear. While such plates are more cost effective, they also may be less efficient during fuel cell operation due to poor mass transport of reactants to the fuel cell electrodes.